


One's Company

by Lo_and_behold



Category: Monsta X (Band), VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, College Student!Hoseok, College Student!Namjoon, Drunken Kissing, Fluff, Hoseok is a dance major, Humor, I wrote this instead of writing Join the Club, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Non-Idol AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rapper Kim Namjoon | RM, Rapper Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Rapper Min Yoongi | Suga, Romance, Shy Min Yoongi | Suga, SoundCloud Rapper Min Yoongi | Suga, The timeline is a mess, They all go to the same college, Vixx - Freeform, YALL PLS COMMENT, and hoseok is a freshman, barista!jaehwan, college student!Yoongi, college student!jaehwan, i initially wrote this in first person and then switched in the middle?? why?, i think yoongi namjoon and jaehwan are sophomores, i went overboard with the description of yoongis outfit..., lol, mess???, more characters coming soon!, outfit inspos at the end of some chapters, read matcha ;), shownu is barely there, vixx's relationships arent that important but theyre there, wonshik and hongbin are dating like in matcha, yoongi is a music major, yoongi is blond bc i love agust d, yoongi is fashionable, yoongi is short!, yoongi namjoon and wonshik all rap at a club, yoongi texts like a 12 year old
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 13:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lo_and_behold/pseuds/Lo_and_behold
Summary: Yoongi, an introverted sophomore in college, meets Hoseok, a bubbly freshman. He can barely stand being with himself, so why does being with another person (dare I mention they're near opposites) feel so right?-or-Yoongi likes Hoseok, an overconfident idiot.





	1. Penny For Your Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Y'all really thought I'd update Join the Club huh?  
> 2\. I call Hoseok an idiot with all the love in my heart.  
> 3\. Even if you're shy, please think about commenting! It warms my cold dead heart that beats for BTS Hyung line

“A penny for your thoughts?” The stranger asked. His face was hidden in the shadow the tree casted upon it. 

Yoongi thought about sharing his feelings with a stranger for a moment, then decided  _ why not? _ Before he could start, he interrupted the words in the back of his throat. 

“Sorry, you just seemed deep in thought. And interesting,” he quickly added, shoving his hands in the pocket of his jeans. 

Yoongi shrugged. “Why isn’t the fountain on?” He wondered aloud. 

He turned his head in the direction of the empty fountain. 

“It used to be so full of life…” He trailed off.   
“Can I sit with you?” He asked, suddenly changing the subject. 

Yoongi looked at the books scattered around the bench he was on; he had hardly studied for the whole hour he had been there. He moved them onto the grass beneath the legs of the bench and scooted over, an invitation for him to sit. 

“Hoseok,” he said.

“Yoongi,” he returned. 

He sent a bright smile Yoongi’s way. Now, he could finally see his face. He was handsome. His auburn hair tumbled across his forehead, not quite reaching his sharp eyes and long lashes. His lips were pulled into a charming smile that showcased his teeth. He cautiously smiled back. 

“I assume you go here?” He asked, referring to the college campus we were on.

He nodded; he hadn’t known him long enough to answer with sarcasm. “And I assume you do too. How come I’ve never seen you around?”

“Freshman.” 

“I’m a sophomore. How are you liking it?” It was halfway into second semester; spring time. 

“It’s very nice. Everyone is so nice, even the teachers. Plus, it’s beautiful here.” He looked around at the trees casting shadows across the square, then at the fountain. “It’s got all the old school architecture I’m into. What are you majoring in?” 

“Music production.”

“Dance for me. I’ve danced since I was young, and there’s no way I was going to give up my passion to get a ‘good job’.” He put the last part in air quotes. 

“Dancing is a good job,” he responded. Yoongi took a sip of his coffee. It was getting colder by the minute. 

Hoseok nodded, then checked his phone. “My next class is coming up soon. See you later?” 

He nodded with a small smile. “Definitely.” 

He sauntered off, backpack slung low on his shoulder.

 

**New message: Nomjoon**

Hey yoongs  _ delivered 3:42 p.m. _

 

Namjoon was Yoongi’s best friend. They were both music majors and had met freshman year and discovered they had a similar love for creating music and rapping. Namjoon had never shared that side of himself with someone he knew. Sure he had a small following on Soundcloud under the name RM, but Yoongi was the first to experience Kim Namjoon’s skill in person. Namjoon had shyly approached Yoongi about pointers, knowing he often rapped at clubs with the name Suga. 

“Let me hear you,” Yoongi answered simply. 

Namjoon, flustered, agreed hesitantly. The transformation was almost instantaneous as he spat out words to an older song. He had a rough voice that fit the venomous words well. He struggled a bit with controlling his breathing. Yoongi made sure to mention that, but not before he praised Namjoon on his skills as such a rookie in the rap world. After that encounter, Yoongi introduced him to the club scene, where he quickly made a name for himself. 

 

**New message: Yoongles**

What’s up Joon?  _ delivered 3:43 p.m. _

 

**New message: Nomjoon**

Hows that guy?  _ delivered 3:43 p.m. _

 

**New message: Yoongles**

Hoseok? Haven’t seen him around since yesterday. I’m just gonna keep studying in the square and hope he stumbles upon me.  _ delivered 3:45 p.m. _

 

**New message: Nomjoon**

Hm hope it works out!  _ Delivered 3:46 p.m. _

  
Yoongi rolled his eyes at Namjoon’s optimism. Besides, it’s not like Yoongi had a crush on Hoseok. 


	2. Hey, Stranger!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so prolific. I finished this.... three minutes ago? And I just felt like it needed to be published as soon as possible so I could get this fic on its feet and give it the audience it needs to match Join the Club, which you should read.

Yoongi’s test came and went; he passed it with ease, despite his lack of studying. Yoongi found himself looking for an excuse to be in the square once more to encounter his potential new friend.

The opportunity served itself up on a silver platter nearly a week after Yoongi’s test. For one of his production classes, he had to record sounds from the outside world and incorporate them into a short instrumental. He was almost shaking with glee as he shuffled towards the bench, computer bag in hand. Yoongi settled in, ready for a day of hard work, but mostly waiting for Hoseok to come around.

It was odd for him to actually look forward to something. Don’t get him wrong- Yoongi could enjoy life, but he was a pessimist at heart. And that nagging, dark voice in his brain told him Hoseok wouldn’t appear.

Almost two hours later, Yoongi had yet to record a single sound. It was too quiet for his liking. The sounds that Yoongi did pick up on were uninteresting and uninspiring. His mind drew a blank on what to use. Instead of letting himself wallow in his lack of creativity, Yoongi decided he would try the coffee shop on campus.

The cafe was near bustling with exciting sounds. The ringing of the bell as he entered, the low chatter of patrons, the pinging of the cash register, and the dim hum of the machines, hard at work. He felt his chest swell; this was what he was looking for.

With his bag hanging from his shoulder, he approached the counter to order a drink.

“Hi!” Chirped a young man. His name tag read Jaehwan. “How may I help you today?”

“Uh…” He stared at the menu hanging above his head on the back wall. He glanced at the pastry container on the other end of the counter, only to find it empty. “A matcha tea?” He questioned, unsure of himself.

“Of course! You’ll love it. That’s what my boyfriend always orders.” The barista chatted away.

“Name?” Jaehwan asked, black pen poised on the clear cup.

“Uh, Yoongi,” he answered.

Jaehwan scribbled the name down, probably managing to spell it wrong, knowing baristas.

Yoongi nodded at the barista before sliding himself into a booth. He observed his surroundings and found Wonshik talking with his boyfriend, Hongbin. Wonshik was a friend of Yoongi’s; they didn’t meet in a class like Namjoon, instead in the club Yoongi regularly raps in. Wonshik introduced himself as Ravi to compliment Suga’s skills. He then disappeared into the crowd of club-goers. Yoongi next saw him the following week, where Wonshik slipped him his number and told him they should work together sometime. Yoongi learned that he was working on a mixtape, and invited him to be on it. Yoongi gladly accepted the offer, eager to spread his name. Ravi was more well known on Soundcloud than Suga and RM combined. Yoongi eventually introduced Wonshik to Namjoon, who seemed pleased to meet a fellow rapper. Now that Yoongi had thought about it, there were a lot of rappers at their school…

Yoongi approached the pair after a minute of contemplation. “Hey,” he said casually.

“Oh, hey Yoongi,” Wonshik responded. Hongbin smiled politely.

“I have an odd question,” Yoongi drawled.

“Can’t be weirder than Hongbin agreeing to date me.” He grinned as Hongbin slapped at him.

“Oh, whatever.” Hongbin rolled his eyes.

“Can I record you guys talking? It’s for class. We have to record unusual noises for a song.” Wonshik looked confused, so Yoongi elaborated. “I figured a conversation would make interesting background noise. I would rather ask my friends than some complete strangers.” The barista called out Yoongi’s name. “So can I?”

Wonshik and Hongbin shared a glance. “Fine,” Wonshik agreed.

“Awesome!” Yoongi crowed. He set up his soundboard to record. “Just talk, relax, be normal. And Hongbin, don’t worry if Wonshik says something dumb. I’ll just cut out your laugh.” Yoongi smiled sweetly before strutting towards the counter to grab his drink.

“Enjoy!” Jaehwan squawked. Yoongi cast a smile over his shoulder.

He returned to the couple’s table to find them already deep in conversation. He smiled, somewhat bitter that they had each other while he was still alone. His last boyfriend left him midway through freshman year when he decided to transfer. Yoongi wrote a song about him and received good feedback from his Soundcloud listeners. He spat harsh words, unsure of whether he actually meant them. He didn’t wish anything bad on his ex, but he wished he could stop thinking about him.

Yoongi sipped at his drink until Wonshik interrupted the conversation with a gasp. “I have a class across campus in ten minutes.” He gave Hongbin a quick peck on the lips before slinging his bag on his shoulder and scampering off.

“It’s been nice, Yoongi,” Hongbin commented before leaving the cafe as well. Hongbin and Yoongi didn’t know each other well; they were more acquaintances than friends. But it didn’t matter to Yoongi. He would rather have a few good friends than too many friends that meant nothing to him. The student was fine with keeping his relationship with Hongbin the way it was.

The relationship that really concerned him was the one with Hoseok. The bubbling freshman he knew nothing about enticed him. He yearned to know more, to come closer to the younger. Yoongi hoped he would show his bright face in the coffee shop. He shook the thought from his head. He needed to focus on gathering sounds for his song. A loud ping caught his attention as he turned to see Jaehwan fiddling with the cash register as a customer stood before him. That gave Yoongi an idea.

After the customer went on his way, Yoongi approached the counter once more. “Hey,” he offered.

“Hi. I saw you talking to the happy couple over there. Are you guys friends?” Jaehwan asked, getting awfully personal for someone he had just met.

“Uh, yeah. Wonshik and I are friends. We rap together sometimes,” Yoongi answered, rubbing the back of his neck.

Jaehwan gasped. “Are you Suga?”

“Shh! I don’t want people knowing who I am!”

“Okay, okay. I just wanted to let you know I really liked what you did on his mixtape.” He sent a not-so-subtle wink.

“Anyways… do you think you could do me a favor?”

Jaehwan nodded, puzzled.

“Could you open the cash register?”

“You’re not going to rob us, are you?” He joked as he complied. The register chimed.

“Perfect. Now, do it again so I can record it.”

The pair repeated the process of Jaehwan opening the register, Yoongi complaining that it wasn’t quite right, and then Jaehwan opening it once more. Finally, Yoongi got what he wanted.

“So what is this for?” Jaehwan asked.

“Oh, it’s for my class. I have to make a song with unorthodox sounds. I tried the park first, but there was really nothing there. Here I am.” He offered a weak smile.

“Interesting. Maybe use some of the noises from the machines?”

Yoongi’s eyes brightened at the suggestion. “Would you let me?”

“Sure! Wonshik had to do something similar and he really struggled, so why not help someone out? Also, don’t tell him I said he struggled.”

Yoongi nodded with a smile.

 

An hour later, Yoongi felt like, with Jaehwan’s help, he had recorded enough sounds to get him going. He bid the barista farewell and began the trek to his dorm. It wasn’t that far, but Yoongi’s favorite thing wasn’t walking.

He took his time, admiring the beauty of the campus around him. There were students all around him, walking to different places.

“Hey, stranger!” A familiar voice called out from behind him.

Yoongi turned to see Hoseok, grinning and waving. Yoongi felt his cheeks redden, but he tried to keep his cool. He switched his computer bag from one hand to the other.

“Hi!” Hoseok chirped, nearly skipping towards the older student. “What’s up?” He asked, now standing mere feet from Yoongi.

“Working on stuff,” he answered, being vague as usual. He noticed that Hoseok was easily taller than him.

“What stuff?” Hoseok asked, curious.

“An assignment for class. I have to record a bunch of sounds in the outside world and incorporate them in a song.”

Hoseok nodded thoughtfully. “Sweet. Maybe when you’re done, I could listen to it?”

Yoongi nearly choked on his spit. Hoseok wants to spend _time_ with him? “Yeah, sure!” Yoongi replied, almost too enthusiastically.

But Hoseok didn't mind. “Give me your phone.”

Yoongi fumbled with his phone in his pocket. He eventually produced it, nearly dropping it in the process. He handed it to Hoseok, who smiled brightly and poked at the screen for a minute before handing it back to its owner. “See ya ‘round.” He smiled once more and walked the other way.

Yoongi blinked. He tried pinching himself to see if he was just dreaming. “Ow,” he whispered when the pinch doesn’t wake him. Yoongi checked his phone to find Hoseok had left a text message open. A heart emoji was sent to an unknown number, which he assumed was Hoseok’s. Yoongi didn’t know what to do. Should he text something back? Or wait until Hoseok texted him first?

Yoongi debated on what to do as he walked to his dorms.

 

**New message: Yoongles**

n a m j o o n _delivered 3:24 p.m._

 

**New message: Nomjoon**

y o o n g i _delivered 3:27 p.m._

 

**New message: Yoongles**

pls help _delivered 3:28 p.m._

 

**New message: Nomjoon**

What did you do this time _delivered 3:30 p.m._

 

**New message: Yoongles**

i didnt do anything!!!! its all hoseoks fault ;(( _delivered 3:31 p.m._

**New message: Nomjoon**

O lord _delivered 3:33 p.m._

 

**New message: Yoongles**

i was walking to my dorm when he gave me his number ??? he texted a heart to it? what do i do???? _delivered 3:34 p.m._

 

**New message: Unknown Number**

hey wassup _delivered 3:38 p.m._

 

Yoongi had just set his computer bag on his desk when he got the text that stopped his heart. He spent a good minute freaking out before he got another text.

 

**New message: Nomjoon**

First of all, don’t text a million punctuation marks when you text him. No emojis either. Second just text him you weenie _delivered 3:40 p.m._

 

**New message: Yoongles**

omgggggggggghe texted meeeeeeee _delivered 3:41 p.m_

he asked whats up what should i say _delivered 3:42 p.m._

 

**New message: Nomjoon**

Idk what’s up? _delivered 3:43 p.m._

 

**New message: Yoongi**

just got back to my dorm. you? _delivered 3:45 p.m._

 

**New message: Hoseok**

ah same same _delivered 3:47 p.m._

 

**New message: Yoongles**

n a m j o o n the conversation is sooo dead _delivered 4:01 p.m._

 

**New message: Nomjoon**

Well say something _delivered 4:03 p.m._

 

**New message: Yoongles**

fine but im shy! _Delivered 4:04 p.m._

 

Yoongi lied. He didn’t say anything.

He chose to work on his project. He listened again to the recording of Wonshik and Hongbin’s conversation and trimmed it. He got about half an hour of audio, but he only needed three minutes of it. He found the most desirable parts, where they were talking about death. How they got to the topic, Yoongi didn’t know.

 _“Do you believe in life after death?”_ Wonshik asked.

Yoongi cut the audio bit out and dragged it to the backdrop. He fiddled with the audio to make Wonshik’s voice almost unrecognizable, deeper and slower. To kick off the beat, he inserted the ping of the cash register. He took the rest of their conversation and stuck it in, only for it to be covered up. He placed the audio of the coffee machine humming over top the words.

He played the first bit over. Satisfied, he set to work.

 

Yoongi swore he was only working for a bit, but when he looked at his clock next, it was almost nine thirty. He groaned as he stood up, back popping. He hadn’t even taken a break to use the bathroom or eat. He was exhausted and his back hurt from being hunched over his computer for several hours. On the brightside, he was almost done with his song, and it wasn’t even due for three days.

His phone buzzed. Only then did he remember that he hadn’t texted Hoseok all day like he told Namjoon he would.

 

**New message: Nomjoon**

Have you texted him yet _delivered 4:37 p.m._

Helloooo _delivered 5:04 p.m._

Guess you’re stuck in your producing hole you call a room _delivered 5:16 p.m._

Guess you’re too good to answer your best friend huh… _delivered 5:17 p.m._

 

**New message: Jinnie hyung <3**

Namjoon said ur ignoring him _delivered 9:24 p.m._

 

**New message: Grumpy Dongsaeng <3**

well namjoon is wrong _delivered 9:25 p.m._

 

**New message: Yoongles**

you really whined to seokjin about me being busy _delivered 9:27 p.m._

youre so clingy _delivered 9:27 p.m._

 

**New message: Nomjoon**

I missed you <3333 _delivered 9:28 p.m._

 

Yoongi sighed. He couldn’t avoid texting Hoseok for the rest of his life.

 

**New message: Yoongi**

im almost done with the song _delivered 9:30 p.m._

 

Yoongi got up from his chair and lumbered into the kitchen in search of something to eat. He pulled open the door to one of the cabinets to find one solitary container of instant ramen. He rolled his eyes; his roommate had probably eaten the rest of the food.

 

**New message: Hoseok**

sick. lets meet for coffee once you finish it? _Delivered 9:34 p.m._

 

Yoongi choked a little on his ramen, nearly spilling the juices all over the worn down table.

 

**New message: Yoongi**

yeah! sounds great! _delivered 9:34 p.m._

 

Yoongi was over the moon. Was it going to be a date? No, no it was just a casual meeting with someone he barely knew to listen to a song. That he created.

 

**New message: Yoongles**

istg he asked me out _delivered 11:44 p.m._

 

**New message: Nomjoon**

Your dumb buzz woke me up. Congrats but im going back to bed. _delivered 11:45 p.m._

 

Yoongi was abuzz with delight about his “date” coming up. He was even more motivated to finish his song so he could see Hoseok as soon as he possibly could. He worked all night long at perfecting the song. He didn’t close his laptop until two in the morning.

_Okay, maybe I do have a crush on Hoseok._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment pls and I'll love you forever <3333  
> 


	3. There's No Time Like The Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops this is really long

**New message: Yoongi**

hey! finished the song. we could meet at the cafe on campus? _delivered 11:36 a.m._

 

Yoongi debated with himself when he should send the message. Should he have waited later in case Hoseok wasn’t awake? Should he have sent it earlier in case Hoseok was waiting for him to text? No, there’s no way the second scenario was even possible.

When he hadn’t gotten a response for over a half an hour, Yoongi gave up waiting and got ready for his class at 12:30. He stepped into a pair of black skinny jeans, jumping around his bedroom to pull them up his thighs. After pulling up the zipper and buttoning them, he dug through his closet to produce a baby blue v-neck that he tucked into his jeans. He slid a thin belt into the loops of his pants, then slipped an oversized beige cardigan over his shoulders, fastening the buttons that came up to his chest, leaving some of his shirt exposed. Finally, he pulled shoes onto his socked feet. He admired himself, twirling in front of the bathroom mirror. He fixed his hair, brushing it out neatly then fluffing the blond strands out. He slung his bag over his shoulder and shoved his phone in his pocket and left his dorm.

On the walk to his class, his friend, Jimin, approached him.

“Heya, hyung,” he chirped. It wasn’t unusual for him to have a skip in his step, but he seemed extra bouncy.

“What’s up?” Yoongi asked, shifting his bag higher up on his shoulder.

“There’s a party tonight and you should come!” The younger sang.

“No,” he replied simply.

“Hyung!” Jimin whined. “You’re always locked up in your room, producing and being a drag! You never go out and get drunk with me.”

“Maybe,” he started, “it’s because I’m a responsible student who values their education?”

Jimin sighed. “You’re no fun at all.” He pouted. “I gotta get to my class, but promise me you’ll think about going? Text me!” Jimin waved and sprinted off before Yoongi had a chance to respond.

“That kid…” Yoongi muttered.

 

During class, Yoongi’s friend, Seokjin, passed him a folded up note without looking away from the professor speaking before them.

_“Come to the party tonight! It’ll be fun!”_

Yoongi looked at Seokjin, who sent him a sly smile.

 

**New message: Hoseok**

Awesome! We could meet today but I have classes until 3 and then I’m going to a party. If you’re going we could together _delivered 1:28 p.m._

 

**New message: Suga**

im going to the party _delivered 1:34 p.m._

 

**New message: Jiminie**

yay!!!!!!! what made u change your mind??? _delivered 1:36 p.m._

 

**New message: Suga**

a friend _delivered 1:37 p.m._

 

**New message: Yoongi**

great! meet you at 330? _delivered 1:40 p.m._

 

Hoseok responded with a thumbs up emoji.

 

Yoongi arrived at the coffee shop at a little past 3, just to be safe.

He entered to find Jaehwan at the front register, helping another customer. At least, that’s what Yoongi thought until the “customer” leaned forward to plant a kiss on the barista’s lips. When the two pulled back, Jaehwan’s eyes fell on Yoongi, paralyzed in the doorway. “Hi!” He called out. He then began making gestures with his hands to the other. “Come on, don’t be shy.” He gestured for Yoongi to approach the counter.

“Uh, hi,” he said. “What are you doing?” He asked when Jaehwan began moving his hands again.

“Oh! This is my boyfriend, Hakyeon. He’s deaf.” He sounded proud. “He’s still working on reading lips, so I still sign sometimes.”

“Hi,” Hakyeon chirped, smiling enthusiastically.

After pleasantries were made, Yoongi announced that he wanted a drink. “Could I have another matcha tea?”

Hakyeon’s face brightened after staring intensely at Yoongi’s lips. “You’re the matcha guy!”

“Uh…”

“I told him that someone else ordered his drink and it reminded me of him,” Jaehwan explained.

“Oh yeah, that’s me.”

After paying, Yoongi waited at a high top table for his order to be ready. Thankfully, there was another worker to prepare his drink. With the couple’s flirting, it was doubtful Jaehwan would be able to make his drink. He checked his phone for the time; it was only 3:16. While he waited, Yoongi unloaded the contents of his bag onto the table, busying himself with an English paper he didn’t feel like doing. He typed around for a few minutes, not getting much done. He was interrupted by his name being called at the front counter. He hopped down from the chair and shuffled to retrieve his drink. He climbed back into his chair and swung his feet as they hovered slightly above the ground. The student sipped at his drink, checking his phone every few seconds, watching time slowly creep by. As the minutes ticked by, he began to feel doubt rise in the pit of his stomach. There’s no way Hoseok would show. What interest could he have in Yoongi’s music?

Yoongi’s train of thought was interrupted by the chime of the bell at the front of the shop. Yoongi’s head snapped up, anticipating Hoseok’s arrival.

He was sorely disappointed.

In walked Wonshik, probably ready to annoy Yoongi or Jaehwan. He immediately approached Yoongi and slid into the table across from him. Yoongi sighed, covering his eyes. “Wonshik, please. Go bug your other friends. I’m meeting someone soon, and you need to go.”

“Ooh, is it a date?” He responded eagerly.

Yoongi groaned. “Please. Just, go.”

The bell chirped again once more. Wonshik was blocking Yoongi’s view, so he shoved him to the side.

A familiar figure walked in and Yoongi’s stomach bubbled with excitement. “Go away now please,” Yoongi said through a toothy smile. Wonshik huffed, but complied.

Hoseok hopped up into the chair right behind Wonshik, donning a bright smile. “Heya.”

“Hi,” Yoongi uttered, a bit nervous.

“Sorry I kept you waiting. You haven’t been here long, have you?”

“Oh, no no not at all.” It wasn’t entirely a lie; he had only been sitting for half an hour. Then again, it was his own fault he showed up so early.

Hoseok smiled, pleased with Yoongi’s answer. Yoongi would do almost anything to see that smile more. He smiled in response, showing off his gums. “Now about that song…” Hoseok started.

“Oh! Of course, yeah.” Yoongi tapped at his computer to open up the file his song was stored in. “I hope you don’t mind using my headphones.” He pulled them out from his pocket and untangled them.

“Not at all,” he said with an easy smile.

Yoongi plugged his headphones in and handed one bud to Hoseok. He scooted his chair closer to the elder. Flush in the face, Yoongi pressed play.

 _“Do you believe in life after death?”_ Wonshik asked once more.

After listening to the song, Yoongi looked at the other expectantly, waiting for him to crush his heart.

“Wow. A song so good must be made by someone equally as brilliant.”

The compliment went straight to Yoongi’s head, inflating his ego far past its limits.

“Well, it’s not even my best work. I’ve done so much better,” he found himself bragging.

“Oh, yeah? I guess I’ll have to listen to your better works. There’s no time like the present, huh?”

Yoongi felt the confidence drain from his body. Since when was he shy? He tried to ignore the fact that his crush was sitting so close to him as he searched his computer for more music.

Hoseok let out a chuckle. Yoongi looked at him, bewildered. “Nothing, nothing. Just, you named a file “Masterpiece#1” and I thought that was cute.”

 _Cute?_ Hoseok thought something Yoongi did was _cute?_ By affiliation, that meant he thought Yoongi was cute, right? _No way._

“Oh, uh, yeah. That one was a good one.” He rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous tick.

Hoseok moved his hand to the trackpad, gently pushing Yoongi’s hand out of the way. Yoongi blushed, face turning a deep red. He looked down at his dangling feet and Hoseok’s next to him.

“We’re wearing the same shoes,” Yoongi observed aloud as Hoseok hit play on the track.

Hoseok looked down as well and chuckled. “I see you have good taste in shoes.” Yoongi didn’t really have good taste in anything. The plain black Converse he was wearing were one of two pairs of shoes he owned. The other were a torn up pair of black Vans he didn’t wear often.

As the song progressed, Yoongi remembered what song it was. Before he could turn it off, his own voice came through his end of the headphones, and he was sure Hoseok was hearing it, too. He was frozen in place out of embarrassment. He should have been paying more attention to what song he let Hoseok click instead of being focused on _him_. He snapped out of his trance at last and unplugged the headphones, effectively stopping his own rapping.

“Was that you?” Hoseok asked, incredulous.

Yoongi was silent.

“That was great!” He exclaimed. “I want to listen to more of it.” He reached for the plug of the headphone plug in the elder’s hand, but he jerked away.

“I’m so sorry. You weren’t supposed to hear that,” he muttered.

Hoseok looked confused. “Why not? You’re a great rapper, you know.”

Yoongi lifted his head to look at Hoseok, who offered a kind smile. “You really think so?”

“Of course. Why would I lie about something like that?” The younger reasoned.

Yoongi could think of plenty of reasons why, but he chose to remain silent.

“If you’d let me, I’d love to listen to more.” His voice was softer.

“My Soundcloud is MinSuga if you really want more. Capital M and S.”

“Awesome,” he responded with a huge grin.

Yoongi lifted his cup to his lips and drained the final few drops. He had nothing to distract him from Hoseok sitting so close to him. “So,” he started quietly, “you’re a dancer?”

“Ever since I was young. I took classes and came to this college with full intent to dance. It’s my passion, just like music is yours,” he explained with a smile.  

Yoongi nodded. “Maybe I could see you dance sometime,” he suggested.

“I am a bit of a dance legend.” He pretended to dust off his shoulder.

Yoongi stifled a laugh at his overconfidence. He was feeling more relaxed around Hoseok, who had probably forgotten all about Yoongi rapping.

“Do you write your own lyrics?”

Dammit.

“Yeah, and I produce my own music, too.”

“Ah, impressive. How long have you been rapping?” Hoseok folded his hands and rested his head on top of them, gazing at Yoongi.

“Junior year of high school. I started writing poems in freshman year and they transitioned to lyrics. I tried singing them, only to realize I had a terrible voice. Rapping just come to me, I guess. I started my Soundcloud soon after.” Hoseok nodded along, obviously interested. “I’m friends with two other rappers at this school and we all help each other with our songs. We also rap at a club sometimes, if you’re ever interested it’s-”

“Yes, I’m interested!” Hoseok interrupted.

“It’s at Club Shin about a mile from campus,” Yoongi continued. “I’ll be there tomorrow night, actually.”

“I’ll be sure to be there.” He grinned.

Yoongi checked his phone with nothing to do other than stare at Hoseok.

 

**New message: Jiminie**

hyung!!!!!!!! the party starts in half an hour! _delivered 4:29 p.m._

 

“Does the party really start at 5? That seems early.”

“Yeah, but it goes all night long. I’ve never been to one, and I probably would have never went to one if I weren’t apart of my dance team. A senior invited me.” He gave Yoongi a second to muse at his popularity. “Yeah, I’ve got clout with the seniors.”

Yoongi giggled. “I can’t believe you just used the word clout. If it makes you feel any better, I’ve never been to a party, either. My friends call me a buzzkill ‘cause I’m too busy producing.”

“You do seem dedicated,” Hoseok teased.

“So do you,” the elder shot back.

“It keeps me active and sociable. Not so sure what producing does for your social life…” He grinned good-heartedly.  

“That’s how I met two of my best friends, actually. One in a class and the other at the club.”

“Mm okay. People at the party are going to think you’re a grandpa with that cardigan,” he teased. “A cute grandpa, though.”

There was that word again. Was Yoongi being hit on? No, Hoseok was just being friendly. His face flushed all the same. “Maybe we should go now.”

“Anxious to go to your first college party?” Hoseok stepped out of his seat and stretched out his legs.

“Totally.” Yoongi closed his laptop and placed it in his bag and shoved his headphones back into his pocket. They were going to get tangled, but Yoongi didn’t want to worry about folding them up properly. “Can we stop by my dorm before so I can drop off my bag? I don’t feel like having my expensive laptop stolen at a college party.”

Hoseok just laughed and nodded.

 

By the time the pair had left Yoongi’s bag at his dorm room, it was already five o’clock.

“Looks like we’ll be fashionably late,” Hoseok joked.

“Jimin probably got there half an hour early to scope out the hotties,” Yoongi mused.

Hoseok laughed. “Jimin sounds like my kind of guy. Although, I don’t need to do any scoping. I’ve already got my eye on someone.”

Yoongi’s heart dropped into his stomach. “Oh, nice,” he said dejectedly.

Hoseok didn’t notice.

At that point, Yoongi was eager to get to the party. There was most likely going to be alcohol; he was going to drink past his heart’s content. He knew he would go overboard with it, but Jimin would probably drag him back to his dorm early in the morning and dump him into his bed. He was a good friend like that.

His crush on Hoseok was only dragging him down. It was time to forget, and never think about him again.

At least, that’s what Yoongi thought would happen, until they arrived at the front of the house. Yoongi was feeling apprehensive, and it was obvious to the younger, who, in turn, grabbed Yoongi’s hand and pulled him into the pulsing music. The techno pop assaulted his ears, like the stench of alcohol did to his nose. Someone shoved past him, causing him to bump into Hoseok. Only then did Yoongi realize that they were still holding hands. He looked down at their joined hands. As if he could sense Yoongi looking at them, Hoseok dropped Yoongi’s hand in favor of placing them on his hips. He looked around, searching for someone he knew. His eyes lit up and he motioned Yoongi to follow him.

“Hyunwoo!” Hoseok called out.

A tall male with raven hair turned to face the two. He was well built with a very masculine face.

Hoseok approached him with Yoongi trailing behind him. “Oh, hey Hoseok,” he greeted casually. “Who’s your friend?”

“This is my new friend, Yoongi.” He beamed like he was showing off a prize. Hoseok turned to Yoongi. “This is Hyunwoo, my senior friend.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Yoongi.” Hyunwoo seemed very polite.

Yoongi nodded in response, intimidated.

“I’ll catch you later, Seok.” Hyunwoo winked.

“Bye, hyung!” Hoseok crowed as he walked away. “You look so sullen, Yoongi hyung.” He pouted. “It’s a party! Let’s have some fun!” He pulled away and began weaving through the crowd, losing the elder in the process.

Had he intentionally lost him? Or was he just excited to party?

Yoongi stumbled through the people to find a cooler of beer on the other side of the dancing bodies. He pulled one out of the ice and wiped the sweat from the outside of the bottle. He popped the cap off and took a swig, face scrunching up at the bitter taste. He wasn’t a big fan of beer, but tonight wasn’t about taste. He was looking to get drunk. That’s why he chugged the rest of the bottle and set it on a nearby counter once it was empty. The sudden rush of alcohol made his head spin. He didn’t drink often, and maybe, just maybe, he was a bit of a lightweight. The only good thing between him and alcohol was that he didn’t do anything embarrassing. At least, not that he remembered.

He grabbed another beer and started to walk around, looking for someone he knew. He caught a glimpse of the back of Hoseok’s head in the center of the room, swaying to the music. Yoongi turned on his heel and walked in the opposite direction.

He found Jimin talking to someone he didn’t recognize. He barged into their conversation.

“Hyung!” Jimin shrieked. He was clearly already wasted. He was slouched against the stranger, arm slung around his shoulders.

“Hey, Jimin-ah.”

“This is Taehyungie,” he giggled. “Taehyungie” pressed an open mouthed kiss to Jimin’s cheek. Yoongi took a long swig of his beer and pretended not to notice. “I think I’m in love,” Jimin burst.

“That’s nice, kid.”

“He’s not a kid!” The other guffawed.

Yoongi grimaced, then polished off his second beer, feeling the buzz.

He stalked off, wanting to find someone that wasn’t rubbing their “love” in his face. He doubted Jimin had known the other for long; they had probably met at the party.

Yoongi wandered around for half an hour, which was enough time for him to finish off a third beer. He was really feeling drunk. His vision was fuzzy around the edges and his body felt almost numb. It was nice. What was he trying to forget that required alcohol again? He couldn’t remember, which was probably a good thing. The music was starting to get on his good side now that he was no longer sober. He swayed slightly. Maybe he would muster up the courage and find someone cute to dance with.

“Yoongi,” a voice whispered in his ear as arms encircled his waist.

That’s what he was trying to forget.

“Don’t you know I’m older than you?” He retorted.

“Yoongi hyung, come dance with me.” Hoseok’s voice was deep, raw from probable alcohol consumption.

“I’m a rapper, not a dancer,” he huffed.

Hoseok swayed his hips and rested his head on Yoongi’s shoulder. Yoongi froze in place. He hummed in the elder’s ear, clearly enjoying himself. Yoongi found himself pushing back into Hoseok, only for him to tut in his ear and pull away. He spun the elder around, arms slipping lower to grip his hips as he stared into Yoongi’s eyes. His face flushed and he averted his eyes, but Hoseok kept his eyes trained on the student before him. The younger tugged him closer until their noses were almost touching. A devilish grin etched itself onto Hoseok’s heart shaped lips. He released his hold on Yoongi, then pulled him out of the corner he was hiding in and into the swarm. There, they were just another set of bodies.

Hoseok found purchase again on Yoongi’s slender hips once more. He smirked at the shocked look on Yoongi’s face.

Yoongi could barely see Hoseok, and that made the moment more intimidating. Hoseok was so attractive, even when his face was blurry and he, too, was drunk. What made matters worse was the height situation. Yoongi stood at a whopping five feet and six inches, and Hoseok towered above him, maybe at five foot ten. Quite literally, Yoongi looked up to the younger.

Hoseok wasn’t as drunk as Yoongi thought he was. He had only had a beer, but if Yoongi thought he was drunk and didn’t reciprocate his actions, he could just blame his silly drunk self. What Hoseok didn’t take into consideration was how many drinks Yoongi had had. Even if he did follow Hoseok’s lead, it could just be _his_ silly drunk self.

At that moment, with both the alcohol and Yoongi clouding his mind, not having his feelings returned was the last thing Hoseok wanted to think about.

Hoseok moved his body, and Yoongi mimicked him, body trapped in the cage of his arms. The elder’s eyes struggled to stay open; the alcohol was taking a toll on him. Hoseok noticed and pulled Yoongi closer. Someone pushed past Yoongi, causing him to collide with the younger.

“Eager, huh?” Hoseok teased.

It seemed like there would be no end to Hoseok’s teasing.

Yoongi didn’t care.

He didn’t respond; instead, he rested his head on Hoseok’s chest and wrapped his arms around Hoseok’s neck. Hoseok pulled him closer, and suddenly, their bodies slotted together. The thought crossed Yoongi’s drunken mind that their bodies were made for each other. He dismissed it as being too cliche to ever be true.

Yoongi peeled himself off of Hoseok’s chest and stared up at him. His eyes were watery and couldn’t focus on any one thing. Despite his wild eyes, he only had one thing on his mind.

_Hoseok._

He couldn’t stop himself. Not when he was so close.

What was the only reasonable thing to do when you were drunk dancing with your crush?

 _Kiss him,_ his brain shrieked.

Hoseok saw the way the elder was staring at him and decided it was _now or never_.

Yoongi’s brain cheered when Hoseok pressed his lips to his. His stomach churned, the alcohol impacting him dreadfully. His reaction time was slowed severely. He sat like a rock for several moments, not processing what was happening.

The sober part of Hoseok’s brain screamed at him to stop. The shorter man clearly didn’t like it; he was probably too stunned to push him away. He was ready to pull back.

Yoongi caught up to the present and stood on his toes to meet Hoseok’s lips in the middle.

The kiss was sloppy, mostly due to the elder’s impaired state. To Hoseok, it was perfect. He couldn’t wish for anything more.

Yoongi stumbled forward, pushing Hoseok with him. Hoseok ended up pressed against a wall with Yoongi nearly smothering him.

Lucky for Hoseok, he was stronger than the elder.

He pushed him off and in turn slammed him into the same wall. He swallowed the whimper Yoongi let out. He slipped his tongue in, and Yoongi let him take control. He was pliant against the younger’s mouth. Yoongi’s hands fell from Hoseok’s neck and instead pulled at the hem of his shirt.

Hoseok pulled back with a dark chuckle. “Can’t take my shirt off here,” he said with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Yoongi huffed before Hoseok dove back in. He settled for slipping his hands into his shirt and feeling the younger up.

Sober Yoongi would never have as much courage as he had while rubbing at his abs. And boy, did Hoseok have abs.

Yoongi’s face felt hot and suddenly he couldn’t breathe. He pushed at Hoseok’s chest and he pulled back, blinking at him with a confused expression.

“I c-can’t-” he stuttered. The words were stuck in the back of his throat.

“Can’t what?” Hoseok asked, voice thick with concern.

Oh god, he had really done it now.

Yoongi couldn’t find his words. He felt hotter with every passing second, pulling at his sleeves to alleviate some of the heat against his body. He whined in the back of his throat, then gasped for air. Hoseok reached out for him, but Yoongi slapped his hand away. As if he couldn’t make up his mind, he lunged for Hoseok and curled his fists in the soft fabric of his shirt. He buried his head in his chest and choked on a sob.

Then, he fell like dead weight against the younger.

 

 

[Loose outfit inspo](https://goo.gl/images/71kFMY)


	4. About Saturday

Yoongi awoke with a sharp pounding in his head. He opened his eyes; the light that streamed in made him shut them again. He pressed his hand to his head to fight off the aching. He let out a groan at the pain, which alerted the other occupant of his consciousness. 

“Thought you’d never wake up,” a voice behind Yoongi commented. 

Alarmed, Yoongi shot up, causing his head to throb even harder. He gritted his teeth and let out a ragged breath. He craned his neck, and at the table sat- “Ho-Hoseok?” 

“In the flesh.” He stood up and grinned. 

Yoongi threw the blanket that was on his lap across the room and jumped up, head still pounding aggressively. He flinched at the sudden movement and backed down.

“Are you okay? Come here and drink some water.” Hoseok sounded concerned, but Yoongi was more focused on the hammering in his head. 

“What am I doing here?” He demanded through clenched teeth. 

“Do you not remember anything?” Yoongi swayed a little, unable to stand up straight. He remained silent. “You drank last night. A lot. Among other stuff, you passed out on me.” Yonogi stared at him, incredulous. “You were really blasted,” he explained with a chuckle. 

Yoongi slapped a hand to his forehead. “What do you mean ‘among other stuff’? What did I do?” He could imagine it- he got naked and danced on a pole. 

“You…” Hoseok sighed.

“What?” Yoongi snapped. “I can take it.” 

“...kissed me.” 

The color drained from Yoongi’s face. “No, I didn’t. I would have remembered if I did.” 

Hoseok laughed. “You’re in denial. Could kissing me be that bad?” 

“You act like you enjoy it.” He covered his face with his hands. 

“Who says I didn’t?” 

Yoongi peeked through his fingers at the younger. “What do you mean?” His voice came out muffled. 

“So what if I did enjoy it? Is there something wrong with that?” 

Yoongi removed his hands to reveal that his face was bright crimson. “Did you?” 

Hoseok nodded. “Can I tell you something?” 

Yoongi blinked, inviting him to spill his guts before him.

“I initiated it. And I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have taken advantage of you while you were so vulnerable.” 

Yoongi just stared at the younger’s chest while he tried to process the information. “Well, at least you didn’t fuck me, right?” He tried joking to make the situation less awkward. 

“No! God no, I would never do that.”

“Then… why did you kiss me?” 

“I like you,” he stated simply. 

“Oh,” Yoongi said softly, barely heard by the younger. 

“It’s okay if you don’t like me. It’s fine,” he rambled. “I’m not expecting you to or anything but it’d be nice if you gave me a chance.” 

“Hoseok-ah,” Yoongi said softly. It caught the younger’s attention, who looked at him cautiously. “Who says… who says I didn’t like you first?” Hoseok’s face broke out into an infectious grin. Yoongi returned the smile. “It’s just… The first day I met you. There was something about you that drew me in. Your energy and that goofy smile of yours just did me in.” Yoongi shook his head with a small upturn in his lips. “But when you said you were already looking at someone, it hurt. I don’t remember much from last night, but I do remember wanting to drink to forget you. Obviously, that didn’t work.” 

“I’m sorry, hyung. If it makes you feel better, that person is you,” he offered with a sly grin.

“I’ve figured that out by now, dunce.” 

“Ow.” He rubbed at his chest, feigning hurt.

Yoongi’s headache had been forgotten entirely… until he cracked a smile that sent him reeling. He fell back onto the couch and heaved, sending Hoseok into a panic. Hoseok rushed to the small kitchen area and opened up cabinet after cabinet, digging around for a bowl. After finding one, he nearly ran to the elder and thrust it at him. Yoongi accepted the bowl and heaved more. 

After a few minutes, Yoongi’s throat stopped spasming and the need to throw up subsided. He set the bowl on the coffee table and swung his legs up onto the couch. He fell back, head hitting the armrest, rousing another groan out of the blond. 

Cautiously, Hoseok walked towards the couch. “Are you okay?” Yoongi shook his head slightly. “Will you be okay?” 

“Why did you take me home with you?” Yoongi asked instead of answering the younger’s question. 

“What was I supposed to do? Leave you passed out at the party? That would leave a great impression,” he huffed. 

“I wouldn’t have remembered who left me where. You didn’t have to,” he responded quietly. Hoseok had to strain his ears to hear him. Secretly, Yoongi was grateful he wasn’t abandoned at the party. He would never tell Hoseok that; it would interfere with his tough guy exterior. 

Yoongi knew Hoseok would break down his walls eventually.  

“It was the nice thing to do.” 

“You’re just a nice guy, aren’t you?” Yoongi teased. 

“I would hope so.” Hoseok seemed taken aback by the elder’s observation. 

“I’m kidding.” 

“Oh.” 

“Can I get the water you promised?”

“Oh yeah of course.” Hoseok turned and walked back into the kitchen to rifle through the cabinets for a clean cup. He filled it with tap water and returned, handing it to Yoongi. Their hands brushed briefly. Hoseok dropped his hand, feeling hot in the face. 

Yoongi chugged the water, not paying attention to the blush spreading readily across the younger’s face. “Thank you,” Yoongi said quietly and set the glass down. 

“For what?” 

Yoongi remained quiet. He stared down at his shoes. He was still dressed from the previous night. He was thankful for that. 

“Uhm…” Hoseok started. Yoongi looked up and stared at a spot on the wall behind him. “I don’t mean to be rude, or kick you out or anything, but I have a class soon. I’m sure you want to get back to your place.” Hoseok rubbed his arm. 

“Yeah. I’ll see you around, ‘kay?” 

Hoseok nodded. “Yeah.” He offered a smile, which Yoongi returned. 

Yoongi let himself out and closed the door behind him. He let out a breath and shook his head. 

He can’t believe he kissed Hoseok. More importantly, he can’t believe Hoseok kissed  _ him. _ They were both drunk and it meant nothing. Unless what Hoseok said was true about liking him. Yoongi couldn’t shake the thought of Hoseok actually liking him. He was distracted while walking back to his dorm. 

He didn’t notice someone yelling his name until someone grabbed his shoulder.

“Yoongi hyung!” The voice called.

Yoongi spun around, ready to throw punches, until he saw Jimin standing before him. 

“What happened to you?” He asked, tone accusatory. 

“I got drunk, like you suggested,” he said simply.

“You look terrible.” 

“Thanks, kid.” 

“How come I didn’t see you last night?” 

“You did. You were just drooling over Taehyungie, your one true love.” Yoongi continued walking briskly. He needed to get to his dorm to calm down. Jimin ran forward to catch up with him.

“Oh, Taehyung. Yeah…” he trailed off. 

“If you’ll excuse me, I have to get cleaned up.” 

“Yeah, your hair is all messed up and you’re wearing yesterday’s clothes…” 

“Thanks for pointing out the obvious,” the elder gruffed. “Now go to your class or bug your other friends.” 

Jimin pouted and stopped walking alongside Yoongi. 

Yoongi finished the walk to his dorm alone. He unlocked his door and stepped inside. His head still hurt. He never wanted to touch alcohol again. 

His phone buzzed in his pocket.

 

**New message: Jinnie hyung <3**

where are u????ahn is pissed  _ delivered 11:37 a.m. _

 

It was already 11:30? He was so late for class. He shoved his phone into his pocket, grabbed his bag and rushed out the door. 

He ran across campus, bag bouncing wildly. He was still in his clothes from the day before, his hair was a mess, and he probably reeked of alcohol. But he was late for class. Professor Ahn would tear him a new one if he was late for class again. 

Yoongi burst into class in record time; the clock on the wall read 11:40. 

“Nice of you to show up,” the professor commented offhandedly. 

Yoongi let out a sigh and took his place next to Seokjin. 

“You’re a mess,” Seokjin whispered. 

“Thanks for inviting me to that party,” Yoongi responded. 

Seokjin seemed offended. 

 

**New message: Hoseok**

Hey. listened to some of your stuff. you’re really great  _ delivered 12:45 p.m. _

 

Yoongi had just gotten out of class when he received Hoseok’s text. 

Seokjin peered over his shoulder. “Ooh, who’s that?” 

Yoongi yanked his phone into his chest. “Nunya.” 

“Don’t lie to hyung.” 

“He’s just a guy I met,” Yoongi muttered. He loved his hyung, but he could be overbearing at times. 

“A guy? Do you like him?” 

“Hyung!” 

“You do!” Seokjin did a little dance. “You’re finally recovering from-”

“Don’t say his name,” Yoongi growled. Seokjin backed off. Despite his small stature, Yoongi was scary. 

“I’ll see you around.” Seokjin gathered his things and scurried off. 

 

**New message: Yoongi**

really??? thanks! it means a lot. now when am i gonna see you dance??  _ delivered 12:48 p.m. _

 

**New message: Hoseok**

hmmm this weekend? i gotta thing on sat  _ delivered 12:50 p.m _

also  _ delivered 12:52 p.m. _

arent you rapping tonight?  _ delivered 12:53 p.m. _

 

Yoongi groaned internally. He had forgotten all about that. He was still hungover, and there was no way he could keep his mind focused on rapping when the thought of his kiss with Hoseok was still running through his head. 

 

**New message: Yoongi**

yeah. my friendsll be there too so come support us  _ delivered 12:54 p.m. _

 

**New message: Hoseok**

;)  _ delivered 12:54 p.m. _

 

Wink? What could that mean? Yoongi shook his head; he still had classes he had to focus on before he went to the club. 

With a sigh, he walked in the direction of his next class. 

 

At nine o’clock, Yoongi stood to the side of the stage. He had yet to see any of his friends and it was nearly time for him to go up. What really concerned him was the lack of a certain head of auburn hair. He shook out his hands, hoping to calm his nerves. 

“Next up, a veteran, our very own Suga!” Announced the MC. The crowd cheered and hollered. 

Yoongi exhaled, getting himself into character. He bounded onto the stage and pulled his cap lower to cover his eyes. As Suga, he felt comfortable in his own skin. His choice of clothing was bold, though only in black and white. A black shirt with some weird design of a hand he didn’t really understand was tucked into his black jeans that were held up by a thick black belt. He wore a white windbreaker that came down to his mid thighs. His white cap exposed tufts of his blond hair. He wore a hat most nights he rapped. 

The MC tossed him a mic, which he caught easily. He sent a grin at the crowd, but it wasn’t the smile his friends saw. His eyes didn’t crinkle and his gums weren’t on display. He felt menacing and powerful like his smirk pierced the audience. 

The music started up. Suga held the microphone up to his lips.

_ “ _ _ Even my family couldn’t foresee my success _

_ What’s the point of talking about it when I wasn’t sure myself _

_ Even my family approved me as a tough cookie _

_ I’m the public enemy, the hyungs _

_ Who benefited by slandering us _

_ Every one of them had the taste of money _

_ They say two things with one mouth _

_ And head to the  _ _ big companies _

_ What you know about me? _

_ You can’t control my shit.”  _

Suga spat the words, and it seemed like the crowd cheered to punctuate every sentence. 

The music ended all too soon as Suga’s eyes swept over the crowd. He took off his cap to run a hand through his mussed up hair. When he looked back up, his eyes landed on a certain bubbly freshman. He sent a wink in his direction, Suga’s confidence still coursing through his veins. Hoseok hooted and waved his arms. 

Suga saluted the crowd before tossing the microphone back at the MC. 

“Let’s give it up for Suga!” The crowd went absolutely nuts for the rapper. 

Yoongi was back, and the noise was starting to get to him. He took a deep breath before searching for Hoseok. 

Before long, Yoongi had pushed through the crowds to where he remembered the younger standing. He looked around, growing nervous. What if Hoseok had left? What if he had never been there in the first place and Yoongi just imagined him? 

His thoughts were interrupted by arms snaking around his waist and a chin coming down on his shoulder. Yoongi froze.

“Hiya, hyung,” the voice breathed in his ear. 

The familiar voice calmed Yoongi slightly. He twisted in his grip to come face to face with Hoseok’s chest. Yoongi looked up at his face to find his signature grin hanging high on his lips. 

“Never thought I’d get over hearing you rap for the first time… but hearing it in person? Tops it without a doubt.” 

Yoongi blushed. “Thanks.” 

Hoseok pulled Yoongi closer to him until their bodies were flush. 

The next rapper was already on stage, rapping about an ex. Yoongi didn’t like his flow. 

“Hoseok-ah,” the rapper whined. He pushed at the younger’s chest gently. 

Hoseok pulled back, confusion written on his face. “Yeah?” 

Yoongi swallowed dryly. “Can we uhm… not?” Hoseok’s face fell. “No, wait no. I didn’t mean it like that. I’m just… not comfortable with that,” his voice trailed off. 

Hoseok’s arms dropped. “Oh yeah, of course. I’m sorry.” He stood to the side of Yoongi, unsure of what to do. 

“You can go if you want. I’m just waiting to see if my friends will show,” Yoongi said quietly. 

Hoseok shook his head. “I’m fine staying here with you. If that’s okay with you,” he added quickly. 

Yoongi let out a small “oh” before correcting himself. “Yeah, that’s fine.” 

The pair stood in the corner of the club, listening to the rappers on stage. Yoongi was beginning to feel at ease with Hoseok at his side until a certain rapper’s name was called out by the MC.

“Introducing the one and only RM!” The crowd shouted and clapped for him. 

“Oh, that’s my friend. C’mon let’s go,” Yoongi said and pushed through the swarm of people. Hoseok followed him until they found themselves in front of the stage and crammed together. 

RM commanded the stage with both his words and his movements. He had more stage presence than Suga. 

RM finished the song to the sound of cheers from the audience, including Hoseok and Yoongi. Hoseok seemed very excited to hear RM perform, almost more so than he was when Suga took the stage. Yoongi pouted. 

Namjoon came bounding off the stage and immediately sauntered over to the two. 

“How’d I do?” He asked with a cocky grin.

“Great, as always,” Yoongi said, but Hoseok’s voice dominated his words.

“You were awesome!” He crowed. 

“Ah, you must be Hoseok?” The man in question nodded. “Suga here ta-” Namjoon started, but was cut off by a swift kick to the shin. “Hyung,” he whined. 

Yoongi shrugged. “Must have been someone else.” He turned to Hoseok. “No clue what this kid’s trying to say.”

“I’m older than him!” Namjoon countered, pointing at Hoseok. 

Yoongi rolled his eyes. “Where’s Ravi?” 

“Date night with Bean.” 

Hoseok blinked, confused. “Who?” 

“Ravi is another one of our rapper friends, and Bean is his boyfriend,” Yoongi explained. 

“Wow,” Hoseok mused. “I have a lot to learn.” 

Yoongi chuckled. “Anyone else here tonight?” 

Namjoon shook his head. “Not to my knowledge. I’m gonna head out. Got an early class tomorrow. See you guys around.” With that, he disappeared into the crowds, leaving Yoongi and Hoseok standing awkwardly. Yoongi plucked his phone from his pocket. The clock on his phone read 10:38. 

“It’s late,” he commented. “Are you ready to go?” 

“If you are,” he returned. 

“Yeah.” 

Outside the club, the night air was cold against their cheeks. Yoongi shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. “Thanks for coming,” he said quietly. Suga’s confidence had disappeared fast, and he was back to being regular, shy Min Yoongi. 

“Of course. I enjoy hearing you rap.” Hoseok punctuated his sentence by bumping lightly into the elder. 

“Y’know you don’t have to say that if you don’t mean it.” 

Hoseok stopped walking, falling behind Yoongi. “Hyung.” Yoongi turned around. Hoseok was frowning. “What do you mean? Of course I mean it. You truly are talented. One of a kind. Brilliant.” 

Yoongi blushed and ducked his head. “Thank you,” he whispered. 

Hoseok walked up to where Yoongi stood. “I barely even know you, yet I still find myself liking you.” Yoongi opened his mouth to say something, but Hoseok continued. “Tell you what. Saturday, you come to my performance, and after, I’ll take you out to dinner.” 

“Hoseok, you don’t have to-”

“Don’t tell me what I do and don’t have to do. This is something I want to do. Yes or no?” 

Yoongi was silent for a moment. Of course he liked Hoseok, but was he ready for another relationship? His last boyfriend left him over a year ago; he had to get over him eventually. As Hoseok said, there’s no time like the present. “Yes.” 

The younger clasped his hands together, pleased. “Excellent. We perform at the studio on campus at three.” He grinned at the elder. 

“My place is that way.” Yoongi pointed. “I’ll see you Saturday?” 

Hoseok was quick to protest. “I can walk with you.” 

Yoongi blinked. Hoseok wanted to spend even more time with him? Surely he was beyond tired of him. “O-okay.” 

The pair walked in silence in the dark. “So, about Saturday…” Yoongi’s voice dropped off. Hoseok listened politely. “Is it like… a date?” His voice came out squeaky, embarrassing him further. 

“Only if you want it to be,” was Hoseok’s smug response. 

Yoongi remained silent, despite wanting it to be a date. 

Too soon, Yoongi’s dorm came into view. The pair stepped up to the entrance and Yoongi, student ID in hand, didn’t want to leave. He knew it was too soon to spend the night, and he knew he wouldn’t be quite comfortable with that. 

“I’ll see you, then.” Hoseok shoved his hands into his pockets.

Yoongi stared up at the younger. 

“Hyung?”

The elder blinked, contemplating. He steeled himself, then carefully wrapped his thin arms around Hoseok’s neck. He pushed himself up on his toes to meet Hoseok’s lips. His lips were gone almost as soon as they pressed themselves onto Hoseok’s. 

“Night, Seok-ah,” Yoongi whispered, placing his arms back by his side. 

“Night, Yoongi hyung,” Hoseok hummed, grinning like a fool. 

Yoongi turned on his heel and scanned his ID and ran into his building. He ran all the way up the stairs and to his room. He didn’t stop until his door was shut behind him. He leaned against it and slid down to the floor. 

 

[Suga's outfit](https://goo.gl/images/WGD854)


	5. Chapter 5

I just wanna let you guys know the reason behind my repeated extended absences. I'm trying to manage high school and college right now, and I have been for a while. But this is my senior year! so I'm taking a lot of upper level classes that require a lot of work and dedication so I haven't had much free time. I've also been feeling writer's block pretty intensely. Feel free to comment any suggestions for this or anything else I've written. Your comments and kind words keep me going <3 Thanks all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my shiny new twitter @ minyoonji_jpeg


End file.
